Roy Morris (Phase II)
| rank = , (2266-present) | status = Active | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Roy Adam Morris is a male Human Federation Starfleet officer on active duty in the 23rd century. He currently serves as alpha-shift helmsman on the under the command of Captain Cameron Nelson. (''Star Trek: Phase II'') Personnel file Biography Early life Morris was born in Burlington, Vermont on Earth in 2237 and had been raised in Winter Park, Florida since he was five years old. He had been fascinated with starships ever since he gazed up at the stars as a young boy. A third generation Starfleet officer, Morris knew early on in his life that he wanted to make history among the stars. He was so determined that he earned his shuttle pilot’s license at the age of fourteen. He continued the journey through Winter Park High’s Starfleet JROTC Program. It was during this time that Morris discovered the two loves in his life: 20th century Earth history and space exploration. He excelled in Starfleet JROTC; becoming the school’s battalion Commander and flight leader of the Wildcat Squadron. After graduating as salutatorian, Morris entered Starfleet Academy. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy During his academy years, he studied Federation and Earth history, and starship operations. Morris joined the Academy flight team as a freshman, becoming the youngest in his family to do so and graduated in 2258. Utopia Planitia Shipyards In 2258, Crewmen Morris was a shuttle pilot for the shipyard taking officers to and from starships and the base, and he enjoyed his post. USS Potemkin In 2259-2270, Crewmen Morris was posted to his first starship the under the command of Captain Wilcox as chief helm officer and navigator for the ship, and got to see a lot of new aliens and colonies and got to get the ship out of trouble throughout his post against the Klingons, Romulans, and Gorn and he received his promotion to the rank of Ensign in 2264. USS Enterprise In 2270, Roy was transferred to the and received the promotion to the rank of Ensign and was made chief conn officer and he was excited to be posted on board the flagship of the Federation fleet, and he served his ship with honor and the best he can and in the same year received the rank of Lieutenant junior grade. During his posting on the Enterprise Lieutenant Morris joined Commander Tackett's landing party and he was alone for a few hours when he came into contact with a Klingon soldier and nearly lost his life he made it back to the landing party and was beamed up to the Enterprise. (''Star Trek: Phase II'' episode: "Conspiracy of Innocence") Personal history Starfleet history Trivia Background information Corbin Bleu beat out actors Shia LaBeouf and Steve Baric for the role of Roy Morris. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Helm Officers Category:Starfleet navigators